magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Dai Mahou Touge
Japanese Title: 大魔法峠 English Title: 'Magical Witch Punie-chan Plot Punie is next in line to become queen of Magical Land. However, she must spend a year on Earth before she can inherit the throne, so she transfers into a school in Japan. She's usually a sweet and gentle girl... that is unless someone does something to displease her, then she'll drop the act. She won't hesitate to whip out her magic stick and cheerfully rain bloody destruction down on the hapless fool, or barring that, simply use wrestling moves she calls "Submission" to punish them. Accompanied by her animal mascot Paya-tan, who makes regular attempts on her life (still bitter about being defeated and then forcibly recruited from Waku Waku Mascot Village), and forced to fend off random attacks by various people from her Kingdom who all have different reasons for wanting her dead, she must complete this year of training on Earth without fail. Episode List 'Episode 01 ' Airdate: March 17, 2006' '1- "Mirakuru Roddo de Gakuensai wa Daipanikku☆!? Mahou no Purisnsesu Punie-chan Tōjō!! no Maki"' ("The Miracle Rod Brings Terror to the School Festival?! The Episode Where Magical Princess Punie Arrives!") (ミラクルロッドで学園祭は大パニック☆!?魔法のプリンセスぷにえちゃん登場!!の巻) At the school festival, Punie uses her powers to stop Anego and her gang from disrupting Tetsuko's curry booth. '2- "Ochame de Kyūto na Masukotto ★ Paya-tan Tōjō no Maki"' ("The Crazy and Cute Mascot! The Episode Where Paya-Tan Arrives!") (お茶目でキュートなマスコット☆パヤたん登場の巻) Paya-tan comes to Japan to be by Punie's side. Punie has a flashback to her visit to the Mascot Village when she had to duel with Paya-tan. 'Omake: "Punie Goes Back Home: Civilization Chapter"' 'Episode 02' ' Airdate: June 17, 2006' '1- "Dokkiri ★ Burekkufāsuto Daisakusen ☆!? Nakanu nara Koroshiteshimae Hototogizu-san!! no Maki"' ("Holy Crap, Decisive Battle of Breakfast?! If you don't pray you'll be killed, Cuckoo-san!") (どっきり★ブレックファースト大作戦☆!?鳴かぬなら殺してしまえホトトギスさんっ!!の巻) Elise von Barbaroque comes to exact her revenge against Punie, only to be defeated by Punie's superior fighting skills. '2- "Iya~n Kawaii! Futago no Umareru Kakuritsu wa Hyakku-nijyū Bun no Ichi tte Shitteru? no Maki"' ("Aw, so cute! Did you know there's a 1/120 chance of giving birth to twins?") (いや〜んカワイイ!ふたごの生まれる確率は120分の1って知ってる?の巻) Pyun and Potaru show up to assassinate their elder sister, but despite help from a kami they are unable to defeat her. 'Omake: "Punie Goes Back Home: Society Chapter"' 'Episode 03' ' Airdate: October 14, 2006' '1- "Tesuto no Tensū Dake de Ningen no Kachi Hakarerun Desu ka? Dōze Atashi wa Rei Ten Desu yo Aa Sou yo no Maki"' ("So only test scores measure the worth of a human being? There's no way I'm worth 0 points. Really.") (テストの点数だけで人間の価値が測れるんですか?どうせ私は0点ですよああそうよの巻) Punie-chan and her classmates take a midterm test, but are forced to resort to extreme measures in order to cheat due to a sadistic substitute teacher. '2- "Mada Agesomeshi Maegami no, Ringo no Moto ni Mieshi Toki, Mae ni Sashitaru Hanagushi no, Hana Aru Kimi to Omohikeri…… no Maki"' ("You had swept your bangs back for the first time when I saw you under the apple tree. The flower-comb in your hair, I thought you were a flower, too.") (まだ上げそめし前髪の、林檎のもとに見えしとき、前にさしたる花櫛の、花ある君と思ひけり......の巻) Anego goes on a date with Yamada to an amusement park, only to have Punie and Tetsuko intervene to the point of ruining Anego's chances for romance. 'Omake: "Punie Goes Back Home: Cuisine Chapter"' 'Episode 04' ' Airdate: March 17, 2007' '1- "Sankasuru Koto ni Igi ga Aru Nante Nurui Koto Omotten Jyanai Deshō ne ☆ no Maki"' ("What does my involvement mean if it be only tepid?") (参加することに意義があるなんてヌルい事思ってんじゃないでしょうね☆の巻) Punie becomes one of the organizers of her school's Sports Festival. Features a kiba-sen (cavalry battle) that parodies several episodes of Japanese history. '2- "Itsumade mo Kodomo no Mama de wa Irarenai no yo Otona ni Narutte Nanda ka Kowai wa ☆ no Maki"' ("It can't always be like it is now, becoming an adult is kinda scary.") (いつまでも子供のままではいられないのよ大人になるってなんだかコワいわ☆の巻) Pyon and Potaru discover a magic cupcake recipe that bestows upon them the stature and strength of adults. They immediately use their newfound power to attack their older sister, but are once again defeated. 'Omake: "Punie Goes Back Home: Esmeralda Chapter"' Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files / Poses' 'Screenshots' Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:2000-2009